


Kwami-Sized Stories

by Hilzabub



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Crack, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Misunderstandings, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilzabub/pseuds/Hilzabub
Summary: For Story-A-Day May, I wrote a bunch of things of varying size. Some of them were Miraculous fan fiction. As I very lightly edit them, I'll post some of them here.Most of them are silly. All of them are short. There will not be 30 chapters. Some of the other stories were not Miraculous fan fiction, and some of them were parts of longer stories.





	1. Tickets to the Gunn Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Agreste has a packed schedule

Schedule, May 23:

05:30 - Review progress reports from yesterday  
06:30 - Breakfast  
06:50 - Briefing with Mlle Sancoeur  
07:30 - Drive into the office  
08:30 - Intimidate staff at all-hands morning meeting  
09:30 - Conference call with New York investors  
10:30 - Tea  
11:00 - Existential angst over the declining quality of my designs. I'm such a fraud. See if anything can be salvaged from the disaster that is the upcoming Winter line.  
12:30 - Lunch with Mlle Sancoeur  
13:30 - Drive home  
14:00 - Brood darkly  
14:30 - Sieze the Miraculouses  
16:30 - Bring Eleanor back from the dead with my newfound powers  
19:30 - Dinner with Adrien  
20:00 - Project Runway reruns in bedroom  
22:00 - Swear vengeance on Ladybug and Chat Noir for thwarting me again  
22:30 - Lights out


	2. A Dedicated Wing Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how difficult it is, Marinette proves her devotion by being a dedicated wing woman.

“I’m sorry, I like somebody else.” 

With those words, Adrien punched a hole through Marinette’s heart. The look on his face at that moment proved to her the depth of his devotion to this mystery woman.

Marinette looked down. The tears that threatened to spill from her eyes were hidden by her bangs. All she could manage was a quiet “Oh.”

Adrien reached out, touching her arm. “Are you going to be OK?”

“Of course. Who is the lucky girl?” Marinette couldn’t believe she had just asked that. However, if her Adrien was in love, she wanted to know that whoever had won his heart was worthy.

Not that it was really any of her business.

“She’s wonderful. Amazing. Most people don’t know the real her. She puts up a mask to protect herself. She doesn’t let people see past it, but when you’re around somebody for years, you get to see the real them. And the real her is amazing.”

Marinette frowned. Who had he known for years, that people might not know? Surely he didn’t mean...

“She’s my best friend. We have been friends for years.”

Oh, God! 

"But she doesn't know I love her. I can't risk having her reject me."

This can’t be happening. 

Adrien Agreste just rejected her for Chloe!

Whatever it took, she was going to help Adrien be happy. Even if it meant helping Chloe.

\---------------

When she got home that day, she got right to work. She put together a box of yellow and blue macarons, wrote a quick note, and had it delivered to Chloe Bourgeois at the Grand Paris hotel. Signed “Your Adrikins.”

Surely she’d get the hint.


	3. Missed Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien are pretty oblivious. Sometimes it makes things tough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a different tone to the previous chapters. I don't think I stuck to a particular tone when I wrote Miraculous stories. 
> 
> The prompt for this story was misunderstandings.

Ladybug was doing a last circuit around the park where the most recent akuma had struck. Things looked good, so she launched her yo-yo, ready to take off. A familiar voice shouted “Hey, Ladybug!” When Ladybug turned her head to look, she saw Adrien Agreste running towards her, a smile on his face.

The yo-yo fell from where it had hooked. Ladybug awkwardly tried to gather up the line and restring the yo-yo before Adrien noticed. “Oh, uh, hi Adrien! What brings you here?”

“Well, I was nearby, and got stopped by the akuma.”

“You’re alright, right? You’re ok? I mean, you’re superb. Everybody knows that. But you weren’t hurt, were you? You’re amazing. I love you. I mean, I love your work.”

Both teens turned red. Adrien tried to recover his dignity. “Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to dinner. We could eat. Together, I mean. If you want. At a restaurant. Like a date. But only if you want.”

“Yes. I can eat with you. I mean, I would love to.”

“Great,” replied Adrien. Extending his hand out, he offered her a card. “We can meet here at 7:00 Friday night.”

Ladybug took the card without taking her eyes off of Adrien’s beautiful green eyes. Smiling, she said “That’s perfect. I’ll see you then.” Her miraculous beeped. “I’m sorry, I have to go now. See you Friday!”

 

__________________

 

Friday night, at 7:30pm, Ladybug was starting to get nervous. The park was getting dark, but she still had to take care not to draw attention to herself. 

‘Had Adrien changed his mind? Did he decide he wasn’t interested anymore?’ She began to pace furiously, muttering to herself.

At 8pm, she began to worry that something bad had happened to Adrien. 

At 9pm, she had calmed herself back down. Surely a shoot had run late or something. Nothing to worry about. ‘I’m Ladybug. Of course he’s interested. Unless he figured out my identity. Did he realize I’m just Marinette Dupain Cheng and decide he doesn’t like me anymore?’

At 11pm, she left, taking to the rooftops of Paris on a straight line to the Agreste mansion. She had visited before, and knew which windows belonged to Adrien’s bedroom.

The lights were out. Peeking through the windows, she saw no sign of anybody inside.

Tears of frustration started to run down her face. How stupid of her. How could she believe that somebody like Adrien could ever be interested in her. He must have come to his senses.

By the time she dropped through the hatch on her roof into her bedroom, she was sobbing. Willing her transformation back to Marinette, she curled up on her bed and pulled her covers over herself. Tikki tried to comfort the girl, but Marinette was inconsolable. 

She finally cried herself to sleep some time after 2am. 

 

__________________

 

At 10pm, Adrien got up from the table at the restaurant. He left the flowers on the table, as well as a decent tip. Ladybug hadn’t shown up. There weren’t any akumas. Maybe there had been something in her personal life? 

He had given her a card from the restaurant itself, with the name and address printed clearly on it, to avoid any confusion about the location. She had taken it from him. She seemed alright about it at the time. But maybe that was just her public face. After all, how many times had Ladybug fans tried to ask her out. 

Dejected, he walked out the front door. He considered transforming into Chat Noir, but decided against it. He needed a long walk to clear his head. Transforming to Chat right now would just remind him of Ladybug.


	4. Nathanael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new kid at school.

Marinette first saw the red-haired boy when she was 11. School had just started. Most of the kids in her class had been in her class the year before. 

Everyone was asked to stand and say their name in turn. When it was the new boy’s turn, she was unable to make out what he had said. 

“Speak up, mumbly kid. Nobody will like you if you don’t learn to talk loudly enough to be heard!” 

Marinette looked sharply at Chloe, but didn’t say anything. She had learned from bitter experience not to respond to her.

Instead of repeating himself, the boy sat down. Ivan went next, and everybody forgot about the new kid.

 

________

 

It was lunch, and all the kids were outside. Some of the boys were kicking a ball around. The girls were doing impromptu gymnastics demonstrations or playing tag. Marinette was sitting down, sketching. 

There was a detail she was having trouble getting right. She grabbed her eraser, clearing out the trouble spot. She blew the eraser dust off the page, then looked up at her subject again. 

The girl she had been drawing had gotten mixed into the crowd. But she did notice the new boy, sitting on the opposite side of the grass, busily working in a sketchbook as well. 

She picked up her supplies and walked over. The red-haired boy didn’t notice her until she dropped down beside him.

“Hey,” she greeted.

“Hi,” he mumbled quietly.

“I’m Marinette. You’re new here, right?”

“Yeah. I’m Nathanael.”

“What are you drawing?”

Self-consciously, Nathanael showed her his sketchbook. He was working on a superhero comic. Marinette could tell he had talent. 

“That’s amazing, Nathanael. You’re really good. Are you going to be an artist when you’re older?”

“Yeah. I have an uncle who went to art school. I’d like to do that someday.”

Nathanael continued. “I saw you drawing, too. Can I see?”

“Sure.”

Marinette showed him the pages she had been working on. There were several figures, with the face and body roughly sketched. The details were all in the clothing.

“That’s really good, Marinette. You did a great job on their clothing. Are you going to be an artist, too?”

“Maybe. I don’t know. I like to draw, but I’m not as interested in people or heroes. I like designing new things, too. I sew clothes sometimes, too. I think I’d like to be a fashion designer someday.”

“Wow, that’s great, Marinette.”

The bell rang. Marinette jumped up. “It was great meeting you, Nathanael. I hope you like it here.” She then ran off in the direction of the school entrance.

Nathanael watched her go. He thought he might be falling in love.


	5. A Nun, A Cowboy, a Bartender, and two Superheroes Walk Into a Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has to deal with an unusual group and an unlikely meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this day in May suggested a group of people wearing very specific things. I managed that as well as the "unlikely meeting" suggested in the title of the prompt.

“Jorja, what are you doing with that wimple?” Marinette looked at the model, still dressed as a nun. “Go take that back to the set.”

“I can’t. They had the costumes packed up and locked away before we were done shooting.”

Marinette looked around. There was a male model wearing a cowboy hat and boots, and another wearing a red and white polka dot bow tie. The man in the bow tie was flirting with the bartender with the handlebar moustache. Marinette was already really tired, but things were getting very trippy for her.

She bowed her head, resting it in the palm of her right hand. She exhaled loudly, then was quiet for 20 seconds.

“Fine. This photo shoot was ridiculous. Nobody wants to go back there tonight, and you guys are already half drunk and you’ve been here 20 minutes.”

Marinette looked back over at the bar. The bartender was now wearing the bow tie, and the model was holding a phone number. 

Marinette gave in. Might as well drink to the end of a hellish week. Alya would be picking her up soon, anyway. 

A few years ago, she might have avoided the alcohol because of her duty to Paris. But she hasn’t become Ladybug since their defeat of Hawkmoth three years ago. Her role model (as a designer) Gabriel Agreste, unknown to most, had been the villain plaguing Paris with frequent attacks. In order to protect Adrien, the public was told that Gabriel was Hawkmoth’s last victim.

Whether Gabriel Agreste was victim or driver of his own fate didn’t matter to Marinette. He was dead. What mattered was making sure that Adrien was taken care of.

Adrien Agreste. That was a name she hadn’t thought of in a while, even though she worked for Agreste itself. He was the titular head of the company, but buried himself in his studies. Marinette hadn’t seen her old crush since...

Now. 

Here was Adrien Agreste, walking through the door. Her old teenage feelings of anxiety, nerves and pure failure roared through her for a moment.

“No, Marinette,” she thought. “You can handle Adrien. You gave him up, remember?”

It was true. After the tragedy, she knew the last thing he needed was someone exploiting his tragedy to get a boyfriend. Instead, she worked hard to treat him like a friend in need. Because he was.

It seemed like that’s what Adrien remembered, too.

“Marinette! Oh, my goodness. I didn’t expect to see you here. How have you been?”

Marinette greeted Adrien with a hug. “I’m doing well. Working for you, now, actually.” She laughed.

“Yeah, that’s great. You were always talented. Agreste was lucky to get you. So how have things been?”

“Busy. There have been a lot of shoots this week, so there’s a lot going on. Still, it’s what I’ve always wanted to do. You?”

“I’m trying to slowly ease my way back into the business. University is going well, and I love physics and math. But I’ve also found that I actually do like working with the company. It makes my schedule hectic, but Nathalie keeps me pointed in the right direction.”

“Wow! How does your girlfriend feel about that?” Marinette couldn’t believe that she had asked that question. Too desperate sounding, maybe? That was definitely a Chloe move.

“No girlfriends.” Adrien chuckled, and Marinette felt herself warming under a blush. In a whisper, he said “Models are a little too superficial for my tastes. At least the ones who approach me are.”

Adrien smirked a bit. “How about your boyfriend? How is he taking your current workload?”

Marinette’s blushed deepened. “Um, well, he’s imaginary, so he’s perfectly understanding.”

They both laughed.

A horn sounded outside. Peering out the window, Marinette could see Alya was parked in front of the tavern. 

“I’m sorry. It was really nice to see you, but I have to go.”

Adrien smiled. “It really was nice to see you again. Listen, could we go get coffee sometime? I’d really like to catch up. And I’ve been thinking about you lately. I mean, remembering how nice you were to me after what happened with my dad.”

“I’d love that, Adrien. I’d give you my number, but you have it on file somewhere. Bye!” With that, she dashed out the door.

An hour later, Ladybug was spotted over the Paris skyline for the first time in 3 years.


	6. She Waited A Week Before Telling Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug has something she needs to tell Chat.
> 
> Chat is afraid that he already knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've bumped the rating up to Teen. Some stuff is only mentioned, but I'm not sure it's suitable for pre-teens.
> 
> This is set a few years after they received their Miraculouses. Miraculii?
> 
> Anyway, they're in their very early 20s.

Chat Noir had noticed things were different between Ladybug and him for the past few days. This was worrying. Over the past few months, their relationship had shifted from a professional one to a situation where two attractive and fit adults were mutually taking advantage of a casual, physical connection. Regularly.

It was casual for Ladybug, Chat mused. His connection to her had never been casual for him. He was still as devoted to her as ever. Adrien Agreste, who should have been the most eligible bachelor in Paris, was never seen out on the town with a lady. The presumption was that he was gay and closeted. 

Adrien didn’t care about his image. Just Ladybug. But he was concerned about her change in demeanor. She wasn’t as quick to respond to his touch. She seemed lost in thought whenever they met. And she seemed a little withdrawn overall. 

Maybe she had found a Mr. Ladybug, and was trying to break the news to Chat. Or maybe she regretted having sex with Chat. She had not seemed interested for most of their time together. Had she lowered her standards, only to finally regret it once Adrien was feeling a little happiness with her?

He had allowed hope to enter his heart. Now he was going to get crushed. He could feel it.

Whatever the cause, he could feel her slipping away from him. So when she met him on a rooftop at the start of their scheduled patrol, the reflection of the city of lights was visible dripping down his face.

“Chat,” she said quietly. “What’s wrong?”

He quickly rubbed his eyes. “It’s nothing. It was a bit windy a moment ago, and it irritated my eyes. Nothing more. Are you ready, my Lady?”

“No, Chat. We need to talk.”

Adrien braced for her next words. He had known it was coming. Now it was just a matter of finding out how it had ended.

“I’m pregnant.”

Chat froze. Internally, he took a moment to reset his brain. Nothing was processing.

Ladybug looked at Chat. There was concern in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself despite the warmth of the night. “Chat? Please talk to me. Say something.”

“I honestly don’t know how to respond.”

Ladybug started to hug herself tighter. “Chat,” she whispered.

“What do you want me to do” asked Chat.

“I have family and friends who can help me. You don’t need to do anything, Chat. But if you want to be involved, I would like that.” Marinette stepped closer to Chat, looking at him questioningly. “I know we don’t know each other’s identities, but I know you’re a good person. You’re selfless, compassionate, and one of the best people I know.”

“I would be honored to do whatever I can.”

“And I know you’ll have the dad jokes covered,” said Ladybug with a smile.

Chat laughed. “When are you due?”

Ladybug said “I just found out last week that I’m pregnant. I go to the doctor’s office tomorrow. 

“I would like to be there for as much of that as possible,” said Chat. “I know that you don’t want to reveal our identities, but...” He let the sentence fade out. He had argued for revealing their identities for years, but she had always disagreed.

But this time, she nodded. “I think that this is a big enough reason to do it.” She closed the distance between them and pulled him into an embrace. Head resting on his shoulder, she whispered “Quick, before I lose my nerve. Count of three. One... two... three.”

There was a flash of green and red light. They held the embrace for a few minutes longer before pulling back to meet their partner for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I've been reading a lot of "Marinette gets pregnant" fiction recently. I know it's something.
> 
> And kids, not having pockets is no excuse for not using a condom.
> 
> Play safe!


	7. Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting of old friends

“Adrien! Agreste! Is that you?”

Chloe called out to the blond haired man she hadn’t seen in twenty years. She watched as he turned towards her. Smiling, he started to walk toward her.

“Chloe! How are you? It’s been years. You look fantastic. Just like you did in school.”

“Of course. I know how to take care of myself. You’re not looking too bad yourself. You’ve got a dad bod thing going on. Sexy school teacher, maybe?”

Adrien smirked. “No, just the regular type of school teacher. Sexy is frowned upon. So, how have you been? Is there a Mister Chloe out there?” He unconsciously glanced at her bare ring finger, as she covered it with her other hand, just as unconsciously.

“No. I’m a free agent. Of course, I’ve had a couple of trial husbands, but I’m still looking for the one. No children, of course. I hear you have a full set of them.”

“Yes. Marinette and I have three. Emma, Felix, and Junior.”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe seemed to spit the syllables. “I can’t believe you’re still with her. You could do so much better than that. You’re Adrien Agreste.”

“And what does that mean? She’s the successful one in our family. She has her own fashion line, and makes way more than I do. I was able to be a stay-at-home dad until the kids were in school.”

“Well, you have more money than she does. Don’t let her think that she’s all that just because she makes more money at her job.”

“Chloe, I don’t understand why you still dislike her so much. Besides, who cares about the money? We have enough to live comfortably, and we’re both doing what we dreamed of when we got married. That’s more than I ever had in the mansion after my mother died. I mean, my dad was a super villain...”

Chloe looked down in embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I don’t understand, but I won’t bother you any more about it.”

She continued “Sounds like you’re happy, anyway.”

“Yes, I really am. Are you, Chloe? Are you really happy?”

“Of course,” she lied. “There’s nobody holding me back. I do what I want, when I want.”

“Well, I’m happy for you, Chlo. It was great to see you, but I have to run. Kids to pick up. Are you in town long?”

Chloe nodded.

“Give me a call sometime. We can get coffee or something and catch up.” Adrien smiled, waved, and ran off in the direction he had originally been headed.

Chloe frowned. Where had she gone wrong? She had married pretty, pliable men. But none of her men had made her happy. They had only been interested in a good time. Now that she had gone through her father’s fortune, she was stuck. 

She began to wonder if she’d ever find true happiness. 

Then she dismissed the thought. She was Chloe Bourgeois. That would always be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, kids. You don't need to have children, or a spouse, or money. But you really should try not to be a self-centered jerk. 
> 
> Unless you can really own it. Then why would you even care?


	8. Plagg Sorts it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg decides to be helpful. 
> 
> He isn't.

“I don’t understand why Ladybug won’t date me or Chat.” Adrien had been sulking in his room all weekend, dwelling on the topic of “his Lady.”

The little black kwami beside him paused while eating his cheese to snort dramatically. “Please. She has never shown any interest in Chat Noir. And she told you why she wouldn’t date Adrien. You already turned her down in her civilian form.”

“But who could it be? I have a lot of fans.”

Plagg’s jaw dropped. His kitten couldn’t be that oblivious, could he? 

As his kwami dropped back into the garbage can, rolling around laughing, Adrien got up and walked over to his bed. “Shut up, Plagg. It’s not funny.”

_______________________

 

Monday morning, Plagg took off as soon as Adrien got out of the car. Adrien chased after him immediately, but lost him against the morning sun.

Marinette had just a few minutes to get to school before she was late. She ran out the front door when she saw the black kwami floating towards her. She rushed over to hide him before any passers-by could spot him.

“You must be Chat Noir’s kwami,” said Marinette. Just then, Adrien came into view across the street.

Plagg spoke loudly. “Ladybug! Thank goodness I’ve found you. Chat Noir has a big problem, and needs your help!”

“Shhh! You’ll expose my identity.”

“Oh, you’re not transformed. I’m sorry, I didn’t notice. You humans all look alike to me whether you’re transformed or not.” Plagg looked very serious to Marinette.

“That’s interesting, but be quiet. I see Adrien coming here. Quick, hide.”

Plagg flew into Marinette’s purse, where he was greeted with a very sour look from Tikki. He just smiled and held out his hands, like it was all an innocent mistake.

Adrien ran up to Marinette. “Hi, Marinette. Did you see anything... unusual?”

Plagg flew out of the purse. “Thank goodness, Chat Noir. Tell Ladybug here your problem.”

Both Marinette and Adrien stared in shock at the kwami, then at each other. In unison, they both said “You’re...”

Adrien then looked at Plagg. “What about our secret identities?”

Plagg looked meekly and said “As a kwami, you all look the same to me, whether you’re transformed or not. I didn’t realize you weren’t transformed. Sorry. It was an accident.”

Adrien paused to consider Plagg’s statement. Could it be true? It seemed reasonable ...

Then his face twisted. “You know I’m not transformed. You’re my kwami. If I was transformed, you wouldn’t be running around causing trouble.”

At that moment, a screaming red blur flew out of Marinette’s purse. “Plaaaagggg! I’m going to kill you!”

As Plagg flew away with an angry red kwami giving chase, he shouted back “Now you oblivious idiots know. Ha ha! I said you were the most oblivious kitten I’ve ever had, Adrien!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I get the feeling that Plagg in fan fiction struggles with the balance between keeping secrets and having a good laugh at Adrien's expense.
> 
> Sometimes I think that Plagg really doesn't care about anything other than cheese. I mean they found a mysterious book in a safe holding a Miraculous, and Plagg's reaction was "Who cares? Cheese!"
> 
> The first Plagg is more fun, though.


	9. I Dreamed A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya is tired of the nightmare Paris is living through.
> 
> The Ladyblog has an unlikely fan.

I had a nightmare last night. I woke up and started writing.

In my nightmare, I was Lady Wifi again. 

I had Ladybug trapped.

I took her Miraculous. I held them in my hand. I watched the transformation fall away, to reveal my friend Marinette.

I was devastated. I had just betrayed my best friend to Hawkmoth. What’s worse, while I was holding the Miraculous, Marinette was begging me to return them. 

I was fighting on the inside, but on the outside, I calmly sent them directly back to Hawkmoth. I was watching myself act while screaming internally that I had to stop.

It was at this point that I woke up.

I’m posting this for a couple of reasons. 

The akumatized citizens of Paris are not responsible for what they did. I didn’t remember anything that had happened when I was Lady Wifi. I only know what others have told me. What they said sounds like a bad exaggeration of a caricature of me. 

The second thing is that Hawkmoth is always the bad guy here. He is using his power to exploit the good men, women and children of Paris. Children! Just to get what he wants.

This has to stop.

Until next time.

#HawkmothSucks #LoveToLadybug #LadyWifi

____________

 

Gabriel finished reading the article on his tablet for the third time. A small smile threatened to bridge the corners of his mouth. 

“Marinette. A name I’ve heard a few times recently. You have done well, Lady Wifi. Very well, indeed.”


End file.
